This invention relates to device for attracting and collecting flying insects and flying bugs and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel flying insect and flying bug attraction and collection device which has a novel clear, transparent sleeve with a series of passageways therethrough and a flourescent light within the sleeve to attract the insects and bugs toward the sleeve with the passageways allowing them to travel therethrough into the interior of the sleeve wiht a cone and collection jar at the bottom of the sleeve with the cone acting to direct the insects and bugs into the jar.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel transparent sleeve with illuminating means within the sleeve and with the sleeve having openings with tapered side to direct flying insects into the interior of the sleeve and with the illuminating means acting to attract flying insects toward the sleeve.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel attractive clear plastic sleeve illuminating means to attract and collect flying insects and the like.